A Burning House
|author = Keith R.A. DeCandido |narrator = |publisher = |format = Paperback |published = February 2008 |reformat = |reprint = |pages = 368 |ISBN = ISBN 1-4165-5647-8 |omnibus = |date = 2376 |stardate = |altcover = |caption = |}} Introduction They have been the Federation's staunchest allies, and its fiercest adversaries. Cunning, ruthless, driven by an instinct for violence and defined by a complex code of honor, they must push ever outward in order to survive, defying the icy ravages of space with the fire of their hearts. They are the Klingons, and if you think you already know all there is to learn about them… think again. From its highest echelons of power to the shocking depths of lowest castes; from its savagely aggressive military to its humble farmers, from political machinations of galactic import to personal demons and family strife, the Klingon Empire is revealed as never before when the captain and crew of the finally return to their homeworld of Qo'noS in a sweeping tale of intrigue, love, betrayal, and honor. Summary References Characters ; :B'Oraq, daughter of Grala • G'joth • Goran • K'Nir • Kagak • Kallo • Klag • Kline • Kohn • Koxx • Kurak • Leskit • Moq • Morr • Rodek, son of Noggra (aka Kurn, son of Mogh) • • Wol B'Elath • Davok • Drex • Gaj • Grotek • Kegren • Kornan • Krevor • Lokor • Maris • Tarmeth • Tereth • Trant • Vall • ; :Grevaq • Krozek • Kryan, son of Panich • Martok • • Mortran • Qolka • Tovoj Azetbur, daughter of Gorkon • Danqo • Ditagh • Gorkon • Gowron • Jo'Krat • K'mpec • Kaarg • Kravokh ; :B'Etloj • B'Yor • Ch'lan • D'khon • Dokil • Dorrek • Gatrell • Ginva • Goluk • Gorrik, son of Gannik • Gowrik • Gurlk, son of Krom • Kandless • Karreka, daughter of Lyyroq • Kenni • Kimm, son of Klaad • • Klivv • Konn • Korvaq • Kowag, son of Varkal • Kriz, son of K'Mat • Krom • Kruq • Kuut • Kvaad • Eduardo Mazzerone • Carl Murphy • Puklik • Qa'Hos • Quvmoh • Stren, son of Panich • T'Lisik • Tarilla • Tektra • Tiklor • Torj • Trolk • Valatra • Vikagh • Worf • Giancarlo Wu • Yakril, son of Wolkor • Yorikk Ch'kan, son of Leskit • Gannik • Gevnar • Gorjanc • K'dot • Kopek • Krelk • Moloj • Noggra, son of Doqi • Syruk ; :Atorec • B'Ellor • Elddeh • Fuhrman • Gralk • Kaseli • Kosted • Kralc • Kriton • Lak • Til'k • Tabona, daughter of Jirak B'Entrok • Hurgor • K'Zinn, daughter of Kasara • Kinvoh • Rankak • Vorbris ; :Julian Bashir • Ezri Dax • Kaga • Nog Jadzia Dax • Kira Nerys • Odo • Benjamin Sisko • Elias Vaughn ; :Jurok • Klon • Lorgh • Maj • Q'Idar B'Etor • B'Etakk • B'Urad • Berolik • Duras • Eral • Gha'rek • Gi'ral • Gortak • Grannk • Grokla • Huss • J'Bris • J'lang • Ja'rod • Jokis • K'Draq, daughter of Sangra • Kaasin • Kabrerr • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kahlest • Kahrl • Kalpok • Kang • Kargan • Kladd, • Kligrok • Koradan • Korlak • Kovikh • Kveld • Kylor • L'Kor • Lakras • Lukara • Lursa • M'Raq • Maelgwyn • Makros • Mikar, son of Kri'stol • Mogh • Moraq • Morjod • Pitzh • Reshtarc • Rodek • Sirella • Skragg • Sompek • Talak • Turok • Vranx • Wirrk • Worf, father of Mogh ; :Ba'el • Hanril • • Virlak Curzon Dax • Skrain Dukat • Grovalik • K'Ehleyr • Krim Aldos • • Me-Larr • Neral • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Alexander Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Survan Starships and vehicles : • D'jaq • Ferengi Star-Hopper • ( ) • • • • Yivoq aircar • • Barge of the Dead • • • • • ( ) • • Jem'Hadar strike ship • • • ( ) • • ( ) • • Ky'rok • • Mahochu • • • • • shuttle • Sporak • • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor sector • Carraya IV • Deep Space 9 (Infirmary • Kaga's Klingon Restaurant • Promenade) • Kovris V • Kovris system • Pheben III (Yopak Port) • Praxis Station • Qo'noS (Baldi'maj District; Kravokh's Beard, Kenta District, Krennla • Great Hall; Kilgore Landing Bay; Klingon Defense Force Command Headquarters; Vulcan Cuisine, First City • Imperial Intelligence Headquarters • Kri'stak City • Lukara Edifice, Novat • Qam-Chee River) B'Alda'ar Base • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Elabrej • Deep Space 9 (Quark's) • Gamma Quadrant • Gre'thor • [[Kavrot javmaH jav|Kavrot javmaH jav]] • Kavrot sector • Khitomer • • Marcan V • Mempa V • Mempa IX • Mempa XII • Narendra III • Praxis • Qimpo • Qo'noS (Kopf's Cliff • Ya'Koraq) • Romulus • Rura Penthe • San-Tarah • Sto-Vo-Kor • Terok Nor • Ty'Gokor Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Ferengi • Human • Kinshaya • Klingon • Kreel • Romulan • Sinnravian • Trill al'Hmatti • Benzite • Breen • Changeling • Children of San-Tarah • Elabrej • Hur'q • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Kreel • Pheben • Sinnravian • Vorta States and organizations :1st Squad • 15th Squad • House of Gannik • House of Graf • House of Hurgas • House of Kurita • House of Lokak • House of M'Raq • House of Martok • House of Mortran • House of Palkar • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Klingon Imperial Guard • Klingon Physicians Enclave • Order of the Bat'leth • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Yan-Isleth • 175th Squad • 177th Squad • Bajoran Chamber of Ministers • Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Elabrej Hegemony • Ferengi Alliance • Founders • House of Duras • House of Jorn • House of K'Tal • House of Krolt • House of Mogh • House of Varnak • Klingon Defense Force Political Corps • Klingon Medical Authority • Klingon Third Dynasty • Niners • Romulan Star Empire • Science Institute on Mempa V • Sokor • Starfleet Medical Academy • Tholian Assembly • Ranks and titles :administrator • advocate • aide • anthropologist • architect • assassin • assistant • bekk • bodyguard • captain • centurion • cha'DIch • chambermaid • chef • chief engineer • chief of staff • composer • councilor • deputy • director • doctor • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • engineer • ensign • farmer • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • first officer • general • ghIntaq • ghojmoq • governor • guardsman • houseboy • jeghpu'wI' • merchant • midwife • mutineer • operations officer • physician • pilot • pirate • politician • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • prop master • QaS DevwI' • sculptor • second officer • singer • songwriter • steward • technical adviser • transporter operator • warp field specialist • warrior Science and technology :adrenaline • animal • aneurysm • aorta • architecture • artery • artificial gravity • autopilot • avian • blood • blood vessel • brain (hippocampus) • central nervous system • cloaking device • CNS therapy • copper • corona • data spike • deflector shield • disruptor cannon • DNA • duranium • eye • farming • forcefield • fur • genetic profile • hand scanner • headache • heart • hemorrhage • hologram • holomask • humanoid • immune system • infection • intracranial bleed • intraship • iron • Klingon disruptor pistol • lung • medicine • memory • metagenic weapon • mind-sifter • moon • nausea • navigation sensor • optical scanner • padd • painstik • photosphere • plasma discharge • projectile • pulse • replicator • reptilian • rib • Romulan disruptor • sensor • shatterframe • spine • T'Viad's syndrome • turbolift • vein • Vulcanoid • warp drive • warp trail • weather control Other references :2293 • 2372 • adanji • Age of Ascension • amphitheater • animal feeder • armor • assassination • baseball • bat'leth • bat'leth tournament • The Battle at San-Tarah • Battle of Elabrej • The Battle of Gal-Mok • Battle of Marcan • Battle of Mempa IX • Battle of San-Tarah • Battlecruiser Vengeance • bird • Black Fleet • bloodwine • bok-rat • bolmaq • box • ''bregit'' lung • burn • [[candied racht|candied racht]] • candleholder • cassock • cave • chech'tluth • chu'wI' • chuswI' • cleaning kit • cobblestone • codex book • commendation • conference • cooking drape • couch • coup d'etat • d'k tahg • dabo • disaster control • discommendation • divorce • Dominion War • duffel • eatery • estate • fertilizer • figurine • fire • fruit • gagh • gIntaq • gizzard • gonklik • Goqlath Castle • grain • grapok sauce • Great Hunt • grinnak • hunting • hurkik • jar • jIH • ''jInjoq'' bread • "Kahless and Lukara" • khest'n • Khitomer Massacre • khrun • Kinvoh's • kitchen • klin zha • Klingon Civil War • Klingon opera • klongat • Kol'Vat Campaign • korvit • krada • ''krada'' legs • lirs • loSpev • lotlhmoq • Mauk-to'Vor • may'ron • meat • medical degree • mek'leth • meqba' • mok'bara • money • monograph • mug • music • mutiny • Oath of Marriage • opera house • ''plomeek'' soup • podium • qaDrav • qI'bI'tlhIng • QongDaq • qutluch • racht • rag • raktajino • ''rokeg'' blood pie • saffir • sand painting • sap • satchel • sauce • scroll • shipyard • skull stew • spice • statue • stone • sugar • suicide • ''t'mirak'' rice • taknar • • targ • theater company • thresher • tik'leth • tIngDagh • toolbox • torch • torgot • tornado • tree • tik'leth • triage • tribe • trigak • ''ulan'' soup • utensil • vegetable • veruul • ''vranto'' salad • warnog • "Warrior's Anthem" • water • wood • Year of Kahless • yIntagh • yobta' yupma' • Young Warrior Bat'leth Tournament • zilm'kach Appendices Background information *This is the first novel under the Star Trek: Klingon Empire banner, the series had previously been titled Star Trek: IKS Gorkon. *The first cover release for this novel, in the Pocket Books catalogue, was a much less dramatic head shot of Kurn, aka Rodek. *An excerpt from this book was printed in Star Trek Magazine #136. Related Stories * * Timeline LoDnI'pu' vavpu' je | after2=Most recent in series | typea= | author=Keith R.A. DeCandido | formata= | beforea=Q & A | aftera=Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment | prevMB=Andor: Paradigm| nextMB=The Soul Key | }} External link * Category:Books